


monarchs we once were

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [28]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: Susan/Ahkmenrah, monarchs without kingdoms
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Susan Pevensie
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	monarchs we once were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



After everything that had happened, nothing in the night could ever frighten Susan anymore, which was why she moved to New York and took the job at the museum, a night job that was supposed to give her time to reflect on the turns her life had taken. "Supposed to", were the keywords. She never expected that this neglected museum with its haphazardly-assembled exhibits would suck her into adventures just as exciting and magical as the ones she had left behind in the deepest, darkest corners of her heart, and introduce her to a king-who-was-no-longer-king who had lost as much as she did, if not more. 

"All my memories are still there, during the day," Ahkmenrah said, "frozen in my heart, or this tablet - or perhaps, in a strange way they are one and the same. Everyone that I left behind, the country that I left behind, and the king that I once was, I remember it all. It is only during the cover of night that these memories take hold of the rest of me, and I can mourn them properly."

It was much the same for Susan, but today, she did not say it. Instead, she only sighed and rested her head down on Ahkmenrah’s shoulder, seeking the kind of warmth that for a long time she thought she no longer deserved. In moments like this, she knew she did not have to say anything. He might not have been Aslan’s creation, but he, too, once walked among gods as she had, and if there were any creature who could understand all the ineffable things Susan couldn’t give voice to, it surely could only be Ahkmenrah.


End file.
